


If Not For Love

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-28
Updated: 2003-08-28
Packaged: 2019-04-27 06:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14419674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: A poem from Scully's point of view.





	If Not For Love

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

If Not For Love

## If Not For Love

### by Pattie

From: Title: If Not For Love  
Author: Pattie  
Rated: G  
Categorization: Poem, Scully POV  
Disclaimers: Don't own them, but I'd like to thank CC, 1013 and Fox for keeping a nursing Mom happy for three of the nine years. Archive: Gossamer, any other nice home. Feedback: YES! 

If Not For Love 

An age-old question nags at me daily.  
I fail to see the reason I ask it.  
We work to ensure that things are explained, And we go home to do it over and over. You only know what questions you have  
In your privately dark abode at night.  
Still, there's something I think to gain By sharing these questions, easing the pain. What are we here for, if not for love?  
I fail to see the reason I ask it.  
I want to know what questions you have Then we'll have explained one unexplained. 

Pattie. 

  
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Pattie


End file.
